Ultimate
by Syra123546
Summary: you'll find out


Ultimate

By: Chelsea Rask

Chapter 1

P-84862 waited for the search light to fade, then took off towards the gate. She was so close, she could smell the woods, the leaves, the prey, she could almost taste it; the world she hadn't seen in 11 years. Throwing up dust and sand P-84862 skidded to a stop, 30ft to freedom. There stood six control agents standing at arms in front of it, to stop her, to take her back. But there was no way she would go back, not when she was so close. They could slow her down, yes, but stop her impossible. She started to walk slowly towards them, as the white tip of her midnight black tail flicked back and forth with anticipation. The tallest one of the group, which she picked out as the leader, shifted his sniper and said in a proud voice, "Lets go little lady you know your not allowed outside without an escor…" Then his eyes lit up as he figured out her full intentions. He raised his sniper and the other five followed. As he took aim he said in a shaky but brave voice, "I don't want to hurt you sweetie." Letting out an exasperated sigh, P-84862 looked at him and said "You have got to be the sorriest excuse for a guard I have ever met. So make this worth my while." By now she had rose up to her full height of 6'2", flicked out her claws and started to flex them with eagerness. "What did you say?" the captain asked fingering the trigger with antagonism. "You heard me. Or did I go to fast for you. Here let me slow down. You… have… got … to … be…" she started to say in a mocking tone but he cut her off yelling "That's it!" and fired a shot.

With a flick of her pointer finger the world around her slowed down, not by much but enough; so as the bullet came closer to her, P-84862 jumped 10ft into the air, front-flipped over his head and landed behind him. Swinging out her right arm she caught the captain in the neck with the side of her wrist, making him fall to the ground unconscious. Jumping back into the air, P-84862 got three more guards with a spiral kick. As soon as she landed someone grabbed her arm and yanked it up behind her forcing her down to the ground. It was the smallest agent who held her down and whispered in her ear, "Time to go back, little lady." Turning her sand dusted head to face him, she smiled an evil smile and said in a sneer, "You must be new here. Let me show you why, they locked me up." Flicking out her claws, she dug them into his leg. As he let go yowling in pain, P-84862 front-hand springed out of the way while kicking him under the chin. She turned to face the last agent to show him what who she really was, but all she found was a speck in the distance screaming with fright. As she stood there snickering to herself, when P-84862 heard someone groan behind her. She spun around to see the captain coming too; P-84862 walked over and squatted down next to the captain. Leaning in so close to his ear that her whiskers brushed his face, she whispered, "I said to make this worth my while." Then she lifted her head just enough so she could look him in the eyes, and said to him in a soft motherly tone. "You've disappointed me." While saying this she was tracing from the top of his jaw to his chin with the back of her claw. Then slit his throat.

Shaking her head with disappointment, she wiped her finger of on his jacket. She stood up, P-84862 kicked the now cooling body, looked past the open gate into the woods. Then took off, thanking God she would never have to go back.

* * *

Three days of nonstop running, she slowed down. For hunger had finally won her over. Jogging P-84862 opened her mouth and let the air carry the scents of the wood to the glands behind her canines so she could smell even more of the world she missed so much. Then she came to a complete stop. P-84862 scented a doe; slowly she crept up on the animal until she was 100ft away. She had never seen a live animal before, only the frozen pieces of beef and vision, but she had never tasted live vision. The smell consumed her mind with hunger, but she made her self wait as she shifted her fur into the color of a puma, just in case something was watching. She waited one minute, three minutes, five then she sprung. She brought down the animal with one swift chomp of her razor sharp fangs, and one shake of the neck. Then P-84862 feasted, first slicing the animal's stomach open then started to feast like never before.

Gnawing on one of the legs, P-84862 heard movement about 200ft to the right of her. She turned just her ears so she could hear better. The sound came to her sensitive ear hairs like a blow horn; it was a human, running after a dog yelling "Dad, she just took off." She dropped the leg and quickly hid in the underbrush waiting for them to appear. P-84862 didn't have to wait long, they came bursting in the dog going straight for the carcass. The human was male but young around, from the smell of him, 18. She had never seen a human dressed so funny, in cameo-pants and shirt. The boy just stood there in shock, staring at the carcass. "What the fuck?" he said and walked around it. This confused P-84862, she wondered why he didn't eat. She shifted a little so she could get a better look. This got the dog's attention, making her trot over to P-84862 to investigate. Five feet from her the dog lifted one of its front legs and started to bark. To her amazement, the boy responded to the dog and started to walk towards her. Coiling back P-84862 started to shift. Her tail shrunk and disappeared. Her fur absorbed into her skin, ears rounded out. Till she looked like any other girl except for the cat eyes, and being in the outfit that suited her just fine her running shorts and sports bra. As the underbrush started to move in front of her she got into defensive position ready to attack if she had to.


End file.
